Famille Kryptonienne
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Barry a un cadeau pour Kara, et par extension Clark.


Barry était en train de serrer un dernier boulon. Il soupira de contentement, et s'essuya le front, tout en se reculant. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, et regarda ce qu'il venait de faire. Une machine se tient devant lui. Il en avait eu l'idée depuis quelques semaines, après avoir chassé les Dominators avec ses autres amis super-héros.

Il devait admettre qu'il pensait que les extra-terrestres n'existaient pas sur sa Terre. Pour lui, les aliens étaient sur la Terre 38. La Terre de son amie, Supergirl, ou, Kara Danvers. Elle-même était, d'ailleurs, une alien. Une Kryptonienne, pour être exact. Elle et son cousin, tous les deux originaires de Krypton, étaient les deux derniers de leur race.

Ils avaient tous les deux, tout perdu. Ils n'avaient plus de familles, plus de planète, plus rien. Ils étaient juste deux rescapés sur une autre planète. C'est pour ça que Barry avait tenu à construire sa machine. Si les aliens existaient dans sa dimension, les kryptoniens doivent forcément exister aussi. Il voulait faire une surprise à Kara, et par la même occasion, son cousin Clark. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur, et se mit à faire quelques réglages d'après les estimations qu'il avait.

Il était heureux que lorsqu'il avait atterrit sur la Terre de Kara, et qu'elle lui avait fait visiter le DEO, il avait pris le temps de lire les notes de l'agence concernant Kara, et plus particulièrement, Krypton et sa culture. Il avait mémorisé la localisation approximative de la planète. Et, depuis quelques temps, il essayait de se remémorer la langue de Krypton.

Finalement, il entra les derniers paramètres dans l'ordinateur, et démarra le logiciel, qui indiqua qu'il lui faudrait cinq minutes pour se connecter, et faire de lui-même les derniers réglages. Il en profita pour boire un peu d'eau, avant de saisir un micro, relié à l'appareil. Il se concentra, et attendit que le logiciel se mette en marche. Il prit une grande respiration, et apporta le micro à sa bouche.

« **Euh… Bonjour, je suppose. Ce message est destiné à la maison des El, de la planète Krypton. Je m'appelle Barry Allen, et je suis un habitant de la Terre. Je, euh… Je sais que vous n'avez probablement jamais entendu parler de moi, mais je sais que vous connaissez l'existence de ma planète. Et j'ai un service à demander à la noble et prestigieuse maison des El.** »

Barry reprit son souffle, et s'assit, se rendant compte que l'envoi d'un message clair était plus compliqué que ça n'en parait. Heureusement pour lui, il avait fait une check-list, et il la prit dans son autre main.

« **Je suis ami avec Kara Zor-El. Ça doit probablement vous paraitre impossible, considérant que si vous avez ce message, vous savez que Kara Zor-El ne me connait pas. Je dois vous avouer, la théorie du Multivers est vraie. Et vous l'aurez probablement deviné, je suis ami avec Kara Zor-El d'une autre dimension. Elle vit sur sa Terre depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, comme Kara Danvers.** »

Il se stoppa, en essayant de laisser un peu de temps, pensant que ses futurs auditeurs auront besoin de temps pour diriger ces nouvelles.

« **Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi elle vit sur Terre ? Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment cela est possible, mais la Krypton de sa dimension a explosée. Kara, ainsi que son cousin, Kal, sont les deux derniers survivants, rescapés sur la planète Terre. Kara m'a aidé il y a quelques temps, et j'aimerai lui faire une surprise, en lui amenant sa famille, même si elle vient d'une autre dimension, et qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment ses parents. C'est pour cela que moi, Barry Allen, invite cordialement les membres de la maison des El, sur Terre. Mon appareil enverra des coordonnées, qui sont la localisation d'un hangar que je possède. Je vous remercie.** »

Il coupa l'enregistrement de son message, et son logiciel finit alors son travail, en envoyant ce message dans l'infinité de l'univers. Barry leva les yeux vers le ciel, se demandant si son plan marcherait. Après tout, il n'avait aucune certitude que Krypton n'avait pas explosée aussi, dans sa propre dimension. Mais, il fallait essayer pour savoir, non ?

Il soupira, et partit en un flash, laissant le hangar qui lui servait de laboratoire depuis quelques semaines.

2 ans plus tard.

Cisco soupira de contentement. Barry venait de se débarrasser d'un autre méta-humain pouvant utiliser ce qu'il dessinait comme arme, un peu comme si il leur donnait la vie. Le speedster avait finalement réussi à le vaincre, et l'amenait actuellement à la prison Iron Height.

Cisco sourit un petit peu. Depuis que son ami était revenu de son voyage dans la Speedforce, il était beaucoup plus rapide, atteignant facilement Mach 100, ce qui était dix fois plus rapide que Savitar. Même si Barry semblait plus secret, plus solitaire, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. En réalité, il était devenu plus sage, ne parlant jamais de son temps dans la dimension de vitesse.

L'ingénieur robotique, mécanique et informatique détecta alors une anomalie sur l'écran du satellite privé de Star Labs. Quelque chose venait d'apparaitre dans l'ancien hangar, qu'ils avaient utilisé avec les autres héros, pour endiguer la menace des Dominators.

N'attendant pas Barry, il utilisa ses gants pour créer un portail, et sauta dedans, arrivant directement en dehors du hangar. Il fut surpris de ce qu'il y trouva. Un petit vaisseau spatial était en train d'atterrir sur le champ. Il reconnut facilement que ce n'était pas le waverider.

Finalement, le vaisseau se posa sur le sol. Il envoya rapidement un message à Barry, qui lui dit qu'il allait le rejoindre après avoir déposé le méta-humain. Il accepta rapidement, et reporta son regard sur l'engin en face de lui, qui, justement, ouvrit ses portes. Deux hommes identiques, que Cisco devina jumeaux, sortirent, et prirent rapidement les alentours en compte. Puis, deux femmes sortirent à leur suite. Ils discutèrent rapidement, avant que l'un des deux hommes ne porte une main à son oreille, probablement dans une oreillette.

Finalement, trois autres personnes vinrent rejoindre le groupe. Un homme, assez grand, et deux femmes. Dont l'une des deux ressemblait beaucoup à Kara Danvers ! Cisco s'étonna à la vue, et s'avança vers eux. L'un des deux premiers hommes le repéra et vint à sa rencontre. Arrivé à son niveau, il se présenta, mais dans une langue étrangère que Cisco ne comprenait pas. Néanmoins, il réussit à comprendre les mots : Barry Allen.

« Barry ? Vous recherchez Barry Allen ? » Il demanda.

« Barry Allen ! » L'homme acquiesça, et répéta encore.

« Barry est sur son chemin ! Euh… » Cisco bégaya. « Barry. » Il mima un homme qui court, puis montra le sol, essayant de lui faire comprendre.

Heureusement, l'homme semblait obtenir l'idée, et hocha la tête pour le montrer. Il fit signe à ses amis, ou plus probablement sa famille, de le rejoindre. Cisco prit son téléphone, et regarda sur l'application de suivi de son costume, l'endroit où se trouvait Barry. Par chance il était…

« Hey ! » Fit la voix de son ami, venant d'apparaitre, en créant un gros coup de vent.

« Barry ! Ces gens viennent d'atterrir ici, et la seule chose que j'ai compris c'est ton prénom. Tu les connais ? »

« Peut-être. » Il se dirigea vers les étrangers, et se mit à parler dans une langue que Cisco ne comprenait pas non plus. Cependant, les étrangers lui répondirent en retour, et ils discutèrent quelques instants, avant que Barry disparut, et revint aussi rapidement, et donna une sorte de pilule au groupe.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé de langue. » Fit l'un des trois hommes.

« Ça marche ! Je vous comprends ! » Sourit Barry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Cisco.

« Oh, Cisco, laisse-moi te présenter au chef de la maison des El : Zor-El, ainsi que sa femme Alura In-Ze, et leur fille Kara Zor-El. A côté, se trouve le frère jumeau de Zor-El, j'ai nommé Jor-El, ainsi que sa femme Lara Lor-Van, et leur fils Kal-El. La dernière personne est la sœur d'Alura, qui s'appelle Astra In-Ze. Tout le monde, voici un de mes amis, Cisco Ramon. » Introduit Barry.

« Euh… » Cisco fut sans voix. « Enchanté, je suppose. »

« Bonjour. » Fit la femme nommée Alura. « Maintenant, Mr Allen, ou se trouve ma fille ? »

« Je dois aller la chercher, si vous le permettez ? » Et l'homme appelé Zor-El hocha la tête en accord. « Je ferai vite. Cisco, je te laisse les amener à Star Labs. »

Puis Barry fit quelque chose que Cisco ne savait pas qu'il était capable. Il balança son poing, de la même façon qu'un coup de poing, dans le vide, et un portail s'ouvrit. Il s'engouffra dedans, et le portail disparut.

Cisco se reprit rapidement, et créa un portail et invita les étranger à l'emprunter. Ce qu'ils firent, d'ailleurs. Arrivés à Star Labs, il prit sur lui-même pour répondre aux questions de Zor et Jor, qui étaient impressionnés de la technologie qu'ils voyaient.

Pendant ce temps, Barry arriva dans les rues de National City sur Terre-38. Il accéléra rapidement jusqu'au DEO, ou il pourrait trouver Kara. Arrivant à sa destination, il monta rapidement les étages de l'immeuble de l'agence, et arriva dans la salle d'opération principale. Il fût d'ailleurs accueilli par de nombreux cri de surprise, et un grognement venant de Hank. Heureusement pour lui, Kara était présente, et fut la première à réagir, avant de se précipiter vers lui et l'engouffrer dans un câlin.

« BARRY ! » Elle cria

« Hey Kara ! Ça va ? » Il sourit en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème sur ta Terre ? » Elle s'inquiéta, ce qui fit sourire Barry.

« Non, mais j'ai besoin de toi là-bas. Et de ton cousin aussi, si possible… » Il demanda timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda une brune.

« Barry, voici ma sœur, Alex. Alex, c'est Barry, celui dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques temps. »

« Oh je vois. LE Barry ? Enchantée. » Sourit Alex, en lançant un regard insistant à sa sœur, qui rougit, tandis que Barry était confus.

« ALEX ! Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi et de mon cousin sur ta Terre ? » Demanda Kara, reprenant le sujet initial.

« Euh… Moi et mon équipe avons rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre planète. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont dangereux, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. » Mentit Barry.

« Oh je vois. Bien, je vais venir. Mais pourquoi mon cousin doit venir aussi ? »

« Eh bien, je l'ai jamais rencontré, et il m'a l'air d'être un gars sympa, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? » Barry haussa les épaules.

« Bien. Je vais l'appeler, et lui dire de venir. »

« Non ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il travaillait au Daily Planet à Metropolis, non ? Dis-lui d'aller sur le toit, je vais le chercher. » Et il disparut une nouvelle fois, ne laissant pas le temps à Kara de répondre. Il mit quelques minutes, mais il arriva finalement à Metropolis, et il repéra rapidement le globe géant de l'entreprise médiatique. Il court sur le mur, et arriva en haut, voyant ainsi Clark Kent, dans le costume de Superman _(Celui du film Man of Steel)_.

« Tu dois être Flash ? » Demanda Superman.

« Ouais. Mais mes amis m'appellent Barry. » Il retira son masque et tendit sa main, que Clark serra doucement.

« Et les miens m'appellent Clark. Je dois avouer que je suis curieux, pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide, et de celle de Kara ? »

« En fait, je n'ai pas réellement besoin de votre aide. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, sur ma Terre. J'ai juste besoin de vous y amener. Kara m'a parlé de ta femme, Loïs. Elle doit venir avec nous. Je promets qu'il n'y a aucun risque, à ma connaissance du moins. » Clark le regarda, soupçonneux, mais hocha la tête en accord.

« D'accord, je vais la chercher. Suis-moi. » Clark s'envola et Barry le suivit, à partir du sol. Ils arrivèrent sur un toit d'appartement, et Clark se dirigea dans son propre appartement, ou sa femme regardait la télévision.

« Clark ! Et un autre homme. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais d'autre héros ? » S'étonna Loïs. Barry ne fut pas surpris qu'elle avait deviné. Après tout, ils étaient encore dans leurs costumes respectifs.

« On vient de se rencontrer. Il a apparemment quelque chose pour Kara et moi sur sa Terre. Il veut que tu viennes avec nous. »

« D'accord ! On y va quand ? »

« Ça dépend. Dans combien de temps tu peux être à National City ? » Demanda Barry, en regardant Clark.

« Je dirais une heure, environ. Un peu plus si je porte Loïs. » Estima Superman.

« C'est trop long. Ta cape résiste à n'importe quoi, non ? » Au signe de tête de Clark, Barry utilisa sa vitesse maximum pour décrocher la cape du costume du héros, et enveloppa Loïs entièrement dedans. Il les saisit tous les deux, et accéléra rapidement, direction National City.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour y arriver. Barry les déposa dans la même salle d'opération principale ou se trouvaient Kara et tout le reste. Kara se jeta dans les bras de son cousin pour le saluer, et Barry sourit en voyant l'échange. Il laissa la famille se retrouver, entre les deux kryptoniens, et leurs soeur/femme… Puis il attira leur attention.

« Ahem… Je suis désolé, mais j'aimerai faire vite. »

« Oh désolée. Oui, tu as raison ! » Kara reprit conscience du 'problème' de son ami.

« Allons-y. » Approuva Clark.

Barry donna alors une nouvelle fois un coup de poing dans le vide, faisant apparaitre la brèche inter-dimensionnelle. Kara leva un sourcil, pendant que toutes les autres personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites à l'affichage.

« C'est nouveau ? » Demanda Kara.

« On peut dire ça. Allons-y ! Alex, tu devrais venir aussi. »

Kara s'engouffra sans hésiter dans le portail, et Alex suivit, sans doute pour ne pas laisser Kara seule. Loïs saisit la main de Clark, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le portail. Finalement, Barry ferma la marche, et le portail par la même occasion. Il était de retour dans le champ autour du hangar, qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

« Il faut aller à Star Labs. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, vous pouvez me suivre en volant. J'irai moins vite pour vous permettre de me garder en vue. » Il attendit que Clark prenne Loïs dans ses bras, tandis que Kara faisait de même avec Alex. Puis il accéléra doucement, direction Star Labs. Il communiqua avec Cisco pour lui dire de l'attendre dans la salle des moniteurs.

Les quatre voyageurs inter-dimensionnels arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée de Star Labs, pour la première fois. Clark était impressionné par l'installation. Barry les conduisit à travers le bâtiment, et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la pièce ou se trouvait Cisco.

« Maintenant, avant d'entrer, je me dois de vous avertir. Quand tu nous as aidé, l'année dernière, contre les Dominators, je me suis senti redevable… » Commença Barry, mais Kara ouvrit la bouche pour le stopper. Cependant, il la fit taire d'un signe de la main. « Et donc, j'ai créé un appareil. Je suis désolé, Kara, j'ai menti, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Mais ? » Supergirl était confuse.

« En fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi et ton cousin, pour te remercier. Kara Danvers, Clark Kent, laissez-moi vous présenter la version Terre-1 de la maison des El. » Barry ouvrit en grand les portes menant à la pièce derrière lui, ou se tenait les membres de la maison El.

Cers derniers portèrent leur regard vers eux, et les yeux de Kara se remplirent de larmes à la vue de ses parents, vivants, devant elle. Elle resta figée, malgré tout. Clark, quand à lui, avait son regard fixé sur son père, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Heureusement pour les deux, Lara et Alura se précipitèrent vers eux, et les prirent dans leur bras. Par instinct, les deux super-héros retournèrent le câlin, et reprirent finalement conscience : Leur famille était ici ! Loïs avait un très large sourire plaqué sur son visage, heureuse pour son mari, tandis qu'Alex regardait l'interaction.

 _(AN : A partir d'ici, je vais différencier les personnages en Kal-El et Clark Kent, et Kara Danvers et Starr)_

« Oh ma petite Kara, tu as l'air bien ! » Sourit Alura, tout en voyant sa fille.

« Maman… » Bégaya Kara.

« Tu dois tout me dire sur ta vie sur Terre ! Oh, viens voir, ton père est là aussi ! » Alura prit la main de sa fille et l'emmena auprès de Zor-El, qui souriait à l'affichage en face de lui. Puis il prit Kara dans ses bras aussi, et sa fille retourna la câlin avec force, savourant l'étreinte.

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné ma chérie. Tu as de très bons amis. » Zor-El envoya un regard vers Barry, qui s'était un peu isolé avec Cisco, en regardant l'échange.

« Je… Je ne savais pas que Barry avait fait ça ! »

« Eh bien, tu pourras le remercier après, j'en suis sûr. Ça va peut-être te paraitre bizarre, mais Kara, voici ma fille Kara Zor-El. Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Starr, donc utilise ce prénom. »

« Enchantée, moi-même. » Starr sourit, et l'attira dans une petite étreinte.

« Je dois avouer, même pour moi, ça me parait bizarre. » Rigola doucement Kara.

« Même pour toi ? C'est comme avoir une sœur jumelle ! » Plaisanta Starr.

De son côté, Clark étreignait sa mère avec insistance, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Son père l'avait en quelque sorte rejoint dans l'étreinte, et il était avec ses deux parents, presque biologiques. Il avait toujours rêvé de les voir, de les tenir, et ce jour était finalement arrivé.

« Bonjour, Fils. » Sourit Jor-El.

« Papa ! J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment ! » Quelques larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour les arrêter.

« Je dois admettre que c'est peu commun. Pour moi, tu as toujours été près de moi. » Fit son père, l'attirant néanmoins contre lui.

« Et c'est bizarre de voir une image vivant de moi-même. Bien que je dois admettre, à contrecœur, que tu es plus musclé. » Intervint Kal-El.

« Ahah ! La vie dans une ferme peut faire ça, je le crains. Je ne me plains pas. » Sourit Clark, en regardant son jumeau astral.

« Vivre dans une ferme ? Oh, mon pauvre bébé, comment tu as atterri là ? » S'inquiété Lara.

« C'est l'endroit où mon vaisseau s'est écrasé. La famille Kent m'a pris sous ses soins, et ils m'ont bien traité. »

« Oui, c'est une question que mon frère et moi, nous nous posions après avoir reçu le message. Comment est-ce que vous avez atterri sur Terre ? » Demanda Zor-El.

« Parce que je peux te dire qu'ils ne me laissaient même pas sortir pour jouer avec les animaux de Krypton. » Plaisanta Kal-El.

« Je pense que c'est une histoire qu'il faut raconter avec tout le monde réunit. Mais d'abord, maman, papa, et euh, moi-même ? Je voudrais vous présenter ma femme, Loïs Kent. » Clark fit signe à sa femme de s'avancer, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation.

« Tu es marié ? Enchanté, je suis content que mon fils ait trouvé une femme qui le rend heureux. » Sourit Zor-El.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. » Salua Loïs.

« Oh pas de monsieur, ou de madame. Tu fais partie de la famille. » Sourit Lara.

Jor-El mena sa famille vers celle de son frère, qui discutait avec Kara. Il semblait que Kara et Starr s'entendaient bien, et il sourit. Il est vrai qu'il avait peur qu'il y ait des tensions dues aux versions différentes de leurs enfants. Mais tout avait l'air bien.

« Kara ! » Il appela sa nièce.

« Oncle Jor-El ! Tante Lara ! Cousin ! » Kara se précipita vers eux, les serrant chacun leur tour.

« Maintenant, je pense qu'un peu d'explications sont à faire. Comment diable avez-vous atterri sur Terre, bien que je ne me plaigne pas puisque vous semblez avoir eu une belle vie ici. Mr Alle a mentionné une explosion. » Demanda Zor-El.

« En fait, j'ai dit que leur planète avait explosé, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. » Barry intervint dans la conversation.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'expliquer comment ça s'est passé ! » Réalisa Kara.

« Eh bien, c'est l'occasion ! » Sourit Barry, et Kara sourit en retour.

« Avant ma naissance, mon père et d'autres scientifiques ont découvert que les kryptoniens avaient trop exploités la planète, et si ils continuaient, ils risquaient de déstabiliser le noyau de la planète. » Commença Clark.

« Ma tante Astra, et mon oncle Non ont réalisés ce qu'il se passait, et ont essayés un coup d'état, qui a échoué, pour essayer d'arrêter le gouvernement qui fermait les yeux sur la situation. » Continua Kara.

« Puis, je suis né, et mes parents ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire pour me garder en vie. Mon père a volé le codex de Krypton, et l'a fusionné avec moi. J'étais la première naissance naturelle depuis des siècles et il avait donc la possibilité de le faire. »

« Je me souviens de ce moment. Toute notre famille était réunie autour de ton vaisseau quand tu es parti. Tu n'avais qu'une semaine, et nous t'envoyions déjà vers une planète inconnue. » Sourit tristement Kara.

« J'ai passé deux ans dans la zone fantôme, et je suis arrivé sur Terre. J'y suis depuis 35 ans maintenant. » Finit Clark.

« 35 ? Mais tu n'es pas plus vieux que 22 ou 23 ! Putain même moi je n'ai que 23 ans ! » S'exclama Kal-El.

« C'est grâce au soleil jaune, qui nous change, Kara et moi. » Expliqua Clark. Son père et son oncle semblaient comprendre, tandis que le reste était confus.

« Et toi Kara ? » Demanda Starr.

« Après que Clark soit parti, notre famille s'est faite attaquée par le général Zodd, qui a tué oncle Jor-El et tante Lara. Heureusement, le gouvernement a réussi à l'enfermer. Mes parents ont eu peur pour moi, et mon père me confia la mission de protéger Clark. Mais je suis restée bloquée dans la zone fantôme plus de vingt-quatre ans, et je suis donc arrivée bien après Clark. »

« Mais, comment avez-vous stoppé l'explosion de Krypton ? » Demanda Clark.

« Nos scientifiques ont trouvés une technologie qui créer un champ de force autour du noyau bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et le temps y est ralenti. »

« Si je peux me permettre, je crois avoir compris quelque chose. » Intervint Barry.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Alura.

« C'est peut-être pas important, mais Clark a 35 ans, et Kal-El en a 23. Vous me dites que vous avez une machine ralentissant le temps autour du noyau de votre planète. Je suppose qu'un des effets secondaires de cette technologie est une sorte de… double couche de protection, si je peux dire. Votre planète, et probablement plus, a été également ralenti. Ce qui fait que depuis l'installation de votre machine, vous vivez dans une sphère temporelle plus lente que la réalité. » Expliqua Barry.

« Woah, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de ça ! » S'étonna Jor-El, estimant qu'en tant que scientifique, il aurait dû le savoir !

« Et c'est normal, puisque selon votre point de vue, le temps était normal. Vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte de l'extérieur, cependant. »

« C'est vraiment impressionnant, et comment pourrions-nous résoudre ce détail ? » Demanda Zor-El.

« Je suppose qu'en utilisant une technologie créant une ambiance contrôlée autour de la couche de protection du noyau pourrait régler ça. En créant une ambiance accélérée, pour inverser les effets, et que tout redevienne normal. »

« Extra-ordinaire ! » Murmura Jor-El.

« J'ai strictement rien compris, mais si mon père et mon oncle comprennent, je suppose que c'est bon. » Rigola Starr.

« Et depuis quand tu es devenu un expert sur le temps Barry ? » S'étonna Kara.

« … » Barry l'ignora, et regarda ailleurs.

« Barry ? » Kara insista.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ça a un rapport avec ton emprisonnement ! » Réalisa Cisco.

« Emprisonnement ? » Tout le monde était confus.

« Cisco… » L'averti Barry, mais l'ingénieur informatique ne l'écouta pas.

« Il y a environ un an et demi, la Speedforce, qui est la source d'énergie ou Barry puise sa vitesse, était détraquée. Pour qu'elle soit stable, il doit toujours y avoir un speedster à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, nous avons… Tué les deux anciens speedster emprisonnés. Par conséquent, la Speedforce commençait à se déchainer, détruisant la ville. Barry s'est sacrifié et s'est fait emprisonner là-bas, pour pouvoir la calmer. »

« Mais il est revenu, donc je suppose que tout va bien. » Remarqua Clark.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Barry ne parle jamais de son temps là-bas. Il y est resté pendant une année. »

« Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de partager. Plus personne ne demande à Oliver ce qu'il s'est passé sur Lian Yu, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'interroge tout le temps ? » Souffla Barry, dans la frustration. Tout le monde le regarda, mais ses amis laissèrent tomber le sujet, sentant que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je me demande depuis l'instant ou je vous ai vus. Vous portez tous les deux des vêtements étranges, par les normes de cette Terre. Des vêtements avec le symbole de notre famille, si je peux ajouter. » Kal-El changea de sujet.

« Oh ça. Ce symbole signifie espoir sur Krypton. Sur notre Terre, c'est la même chose. » Répondit Clark.

« Non, sur notre Terre, c'est juste un S. » Plaisanta Loïs, probablement en référence à quelque chose puisque Clark rigola.

« En fait, ce sont les deux personnes qui portent ce symbole qui signifie l'espoir, d'après ce que j'ai compris. » Compléta Barry.

« Les deux personnes ? Kara et Clark sont importants sur leur planète ? » Demanda Starr.

« On peut dire ça… » Kara sourit timidement.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? Vous êtes riches ? Vous êtes dans la politique ? » Demanda Astra.

« Et bien… C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. En fait, je sais comment le dire, mais… » Kara se tordit les mains.

« Kara… » Soupira Clark.

« Oh ouais. » Et les deux s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres du sol.

« What ? Vous pouvez voler ? » S'étonna Starr.

« Trop cool ! On peut faire ça aussi ? » S'enthousiasma Kal-El.

« Sur ma planète je suis connu comme Superman, le super-héros le plus connu du monde. »

« Et je suis Supergirl, le symbole d'espoir et de la raison le plus connu. »

« Nous faisons partie des cinq héros de notre planète, avec Batman, Wonder Woman et Aquaman. »

« Je ne les ai jamais rencontré cela dit. » Réfléchit Kara.

Toute la maison des El était silencieuse face à cette révélation. Non seulement leurs enfants, qui avaient vécus sans leur famille biologique, étaient rescapés sur une planète inconnue, mais en plus, ils possèdent des pouvoirs qu'ils mettent à disposition des Humains pour les aider.

« Woah, c'est incroyable ! » S'enthousiasma Kal-El.

« Je suppose que vos pouvoirs proviennent du soleil jaune ? » Supposa Zor-El.

« Oui. Une fois que nous avons été suffisamment exposés aux radiations du soleil jaune, nous avons commencé à développer des pouvoirs. »

« Donc hypothétiquement, nous pourrions en avoir aussi ? » Espéra Starr.

« Oui. Mais il va falloir attendre. Il m'a fallu sept ans pour développer mes pouvoirs, et il en a fallu cinq pour Kara ( _AN : je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, mais tant pis_ ). »

« Oh, c'est nul… » Se désola Starr.

« Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? » S'inquiéta Lara, provoquant le rire de Barry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Alura, en voyant la réaction de Barry.

« Rien, c'est juste le 'dangereux' qui me fait rire. Kara, et Clark aussi, je suppose, ont des pouvoirs impossible à contrer. Ils peuvent voler, plus vite que la vitesse du son. Ils ont une vision laser, ou un souffle glacé. Leur peau est impénétrable, et ils sont invulnérables. » Résuma Barry.

« Tu as oublié la super audience, la super ouïe, la super vue, la vision X, et la super force. » Rigola Kara.

« Comme vous le voyez, les missions auxquelles ils participent sont dangereuses, mais pas pour eux. » Termina Barry, en regardant les deux femmes en face de lui.

« Maintenant je souhaiterai presque d'avoir été abandonné. Presque. » Plaisanta Kal-El.

Barry sourit, et laissa la famille ensemble, prenant Cisco avec lui, puisque sinon, il serait resté et aurait posé des tonnes de questions. Il accéléra et déposa Cisco chez lui, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait de veiller sur la ville ce soir. Son ami avait l'air incertain, mais il accepta quand même. Puis le speedster revint à Star Labs, et se dirigea vers la salle de formation.

Il activa l'alarme pour le prévenir dans le cas où un crime serait en cours, et accéléra dans l'anneau de course. Il courut pendant une bonne heure, sans forcer, juste par plaisir de courir. Il aimait vraiment ses pouvoirs, et se faisait un devoir de les utiliser au moins une fois par jour. Il entendit des bruits et, en regardant, il vit que Clark et Kara, en compagnie de leurs pères respectifs étaient dans la salle. Les deux pères étaient devant les ordinateurs de contrôle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces éclairs ? » Demanda Zor-El.

« Oh, c'est juste Barry qui court. C'est aussi un super-héros. Et comme vous l'avez compris, il est super rapide. » Expliqua Kara.

« Il est plus rapide que nous, non ? Je veux dire il a fait le voyage Métropolis-National City en quelques minutes. » Demanda Clark.

« Oui, il est plus rapide. Ce serait un peu bête pour lui d'avoir une super-vitesse, mais que quelqu'un d'autre va plus vite, sans avoir la vitesse comme puissance principale. » Raisonna Kara.

« Et jusqu'à quelle vitesse il peut courir ? » Demanda Jor-El, dans la crainte.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être en regardant sur les ordinateurs. Je veux dire, Barry et Cisco sont des scientifiques de génie. Ils doivent forcément avoir construit quelque chose pour mesurer sa vitesse. » Kara haussa les épaules, et les deux frères jumeaux reportèrent leur attention sur les écrans.

« Oh Rao ! » S'exclama Jor-El.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? » Demanda Clark.

« Ma..Ma… Mac… Mach 25 ! » Cria le concerné.

« Je me demande… » S'interrogea Zor-El, en appuyant sur un bouton.

« Mode de guerre activé. »

« Oups ? » Le père de Kara se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Puis ils entendirent des explosions dans l'anneau de vitesse, suivit d'une multitude de bruits non commun. Ils allèrent s'avancer vers l'entrée de l'anneau, quand un drone s'y écrasa. Barry apparut alors devant l'écran, et tapa de nombreuses commandes.

« Mode de guerre désactivé. »

« Désolé ! C'était totalement ma faute ! » S'excusa Zor-El.

« Pas de problème. C'était le niveau facile de toute façon. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Cisco a concocté pour le fight club 3.0 » Barry haussa les épaules.

« Oh génial ! La dernière fois c'était trop bien ! Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ? » S'enthousiasma Kara.

« Fight club ? » Demanda Clark, intrigué.

« Oui, avec d'autres héros de ma Terre, on se réunit pour s'entrainer ensemble. Comme une sorte de groupe uni de héros. Pour que l'on puisse se connaitre et ne pas avoir de problèmes lorsque nous unissons nos forces et pouvoirs. Kara est venue avec nous la dernière fois, puisqu'elle nous avait aidés. Les autres la considèrent comme l'une des nôtres. » Sourit Barry.

« Intéressant. En tout cas, Barry Allen, je souhaiterai te remercier. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas bien, et que l'intention était pour Kara à la base, mais je te remercie pour ce cadeau. » Clark lui tendit la main, que Barry serra avec plaisir.

« Merci Mr Allen, de nous avoir invité à rencontrer nos enfants, même s'ils viennent d'une autre dimension. » Les deux Jor-El et Zor-El remercièrent le speedster. Puis ils reculèrent, rejoindre leurs femmes. Clark vit que Loïs était à l'embrasure de la porte, et la rejoint, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Kara, pour sa part, resta avec Barry. Elle était tellement reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle était sure et certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le rembourser pour sa surprise. Pas que Barry le voulait d'ailleurs, mais elle voulait qu'il le sache.

« Barry… Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, et à vrai dire, ce n'est pas important, mais je veux que tu saches que c'est la plus belle chose que tu aurais jamais pu m'offrir. »

« Oh, je vais galérer pour ton prochain anniversaire alors… » Plaisanta Barry.

« Idiot ! » Sourit Kara, tout en lui frappant doucement l'épaule. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, et lui fit un câlin. Barry retourna avec plaisir l'étreinte. « Je te remercie Barry. »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Kara. Hey ! Ça te dit des beignets ? »

« Ça dépend, tu les ramènes ou on y va à deux ? »

« Comme tu veux. Si tu veux rester avec ta famille, je comprendrai. »

« Oh non Scarlet Speedster. Je veux une course revanche contre toi ! » Rigola la blonde.

« Tu peux toujours rêver de gagner. » Rigola également Barry.

« Alors rattrapes-moi ! » Et Kara décolla rapidement. Barry soupira.

« Elle ne m'a même pas dit ou elle allait… » Il souriait néanmoins, et disparut dans un flash, à la suite de Supergirl.

Inconnu de tout le monde, la famille El s'était réunie dans la salle de contrôle.

« Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions les changer. » Commença Kal-El.

« C'est clair ! Je veux dire, regardez ! Clark est marié, et est clairement amoureux de sa femme. » Ajouta Starr.

« Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Kara et Barry se réunissent dans un futur proche. Même s'ils vivent dans des dimensions différentes. » Continua Alura.

« Oui, de ce que nous avons vu, il peut voyager entre les deux dimensions, donc ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. » Accepta Astra.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront d'accord pour revenir avec nous sur Krypton. » Sourit tristement Zor-El.

« Ils ont trop d'attaches sur cette planète. Ce serait leur faire tout perdre une nouvelle fois si nous les emmenons avec nous. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Lara.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Mais nous pouvons toujours venir les voir de temps en temps. Comme des vacances. » Proposa Jor-El.

« C'est une bonne idée mon frère. » Approuva Zor-El.

« Nous serons une famille pour eux. Une famille étrange, mais une famille quand même. » Conclut Starr, et tout le monde approuva.


End file.
